


Und oh, Schlaflosigkeit fühlt sich nach dir an

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: (so schlimm ist es auch gar nicht), Bond ist eines davon, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Q hat Probleme, Viel Spaß jedenfalls, Warum zur Hölle übersetze ich die Tags auch mit??, aber ich als Übersetzerin konnte auch darüber hinweg sehen, also eigentlich nicht wirklich, nein es tut ihr nicht leid, nur wenn er wieder anfängt sein Essen zu stehlen, skylights hat sich Skyfall angesehen und dann ist es irgendwie dazu gekommen, vielleicht ein bisschen, weil die Charakterisierung etwas daneben ist
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q hat dagegen sehr viel weniger Probleme mit dem Umstand klarzukommen, dass sich ein leicht angetrunkener Doppel-Null Agent in aller Herr Gotts Frühe in seiner Wohnung befindet. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, macht Q den Staubsauger wieder an und beginnt, den Teppichstreifen neben Bonds Füßen zu saugen. Der Sauger stößt ein paar Mal gegen Bonds überteuerte Lederschuhe und Q grunzt, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass Bond sich bewegen sollte.</p><p>Bond bewegt sich.</p><p>(oder: Die Story in der Q an Schlafstörungen leidet und Bond versucht, hilfsbereit zu sein.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Und oh, Schlaflosigkeit fühlt sich nach dir an

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/gifts).
  * A translation of [feels like insomnia (woah)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571915) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



> Die deutsche Übersetzung von skylights' Klassiker "feels like insomnia (woah)",  
> die ich gemacht habe, weil ich im Sommer nicht so gut schlafen kann ;)
> 
> Check out the English original on her profile. (Or basically, do so and read all the other brilliant fics she's written.)
> 
> Там вы можете найти также русский перевод, 和一个中国翻译也可以。

Q ist gerade damit beschäftigt sein Wohnzimmer zu saugen, als er aufschaut und Bond vor seinem Fenster hocken sieht, wie auch immer er es auf den schmalen Sims geschafft haben mag. Es ist 4.20 Uhr und Q lebt im 22ten Stock.

Irgendwie ist eine Situation dieser Art nicht besonders überraschend.

„Was wollen Sie?“ fährt Q ihn müde an, während er das Fenster aufschiebt und Bond graziös wie eine Katze herein klettert, obwohl er stark nach Alkohol riecht. „Und treten Sie bitte nicht auf den Teppich, ich habe gerade – ach, zur Hölle.“

Bond hebt seinen fragenden Blick auf Augenhöhe und Q stellt fest, dass er immer noch den Staubsauger in der Hand hält, welcher nun unmittelbar vor Bonds Gesicht hin und her pendelt. Bond starrt das Gerät an als wäre es drauf und dran, ihn in einem Stück zu verspeisen.

„Es ist ein Haushaltsgerät, falls Sie sich das fragen.“, sagt Q sehr nüchtern. „Saugt Staub und Schmutz durch den Sauger hier ein, und dann kommt alles in einen Beutel, den man hin und wieder reinigen muss?“

„Ich weiß was ein Staubsauger ist, danke.“, kommt die trockene Antwort. Q setzt den Staubsauger wieder auf den Teppich.

„Nun, dann hören Sie bitte auf ihn anzustarren als würde er sie gleich angreifen.“

„Ich starre ihn nicht... Was zur Hölle haben Sie sich denn eigentlich dabei gedacht, um vier Uhr morgens Staub zu saugen?“ Bonds Gesichtsausdruck ist einer von vollkommener Fassungslosigkeit, als würde er sehr stark versuchen aber immer weniger verstehen, warum irgendjemand sich zu so einer unseligen Zeit zu Hausarbeit herablassen sollte, beziehungsweise sich zu Hausarbeit herablassen sollte, generell.

„Und ich sollte Sie fragen was Sie um exakt dieselbe Zeit in meiner Wohnung zu suchen haben, aber ich denke, ich kenne die Antwort bereits.“

Q hat dagegen sehr viel weniger Probleme mit dem Umstand klarzukommen, dass sich ein leicht angetrunkener Doppel-Null Agent in aller Herr Gotts Frühe in seiner Wohnung befindet. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, macht Q den Staubsauger wieder an und beginnt den Teppichstreifen neben Bonds Füßen zu saugen. Der Sauger stößt ein paar Mal gegen Bonds überteuerte Lederschuhe und Q grunzt, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass Bond sich bewegen sollte.

Bond bewegt sich.

„Ich säubere die Wohnung wenn ich nicht schlafen kann.“, sagt Q nach ein paar Minuten, nachdem Bond sich im Schneidersitz auf die Couch zurückgezogen hat, damit Q den Teppich unter der Couch erreichen kann. „Und ich schätze mal Sie brechen in fremde Wohnungen ein, wenn Sie etwas getrunken haben?“

„Von Ihnen hätte ich keine insomnie erwartet.“, ist alles, was Bond dazu sagt, woraufhin Q angesäuert erwidert: „Oh, Sie würden sich wundern, so ziemlich jeder Mensch mit zwei funktionierenden Gehirnzellen würde auch von _Ihnen_ erwarten, dass sie nur noch zwei Flaschen Whiskey davon entfernt sind als Alkoholiker bezeichnet zu werden.“

„Ich bin _weder_ betrunken, noch auch nur annähernd in einem Zustand, als Alkoholiker bezeichnet zu werden.“

„Und doch sitzen Sie hier in meiner Wohnung, auf meiner Couch.“

Q fragt sich, ob die Tatsache, dass er das toleriert, ihn auf einer Skala von 1-10 verrückter macht als den Mann, der soeben mit einem Blutalkoholgehalt der zum Auto fahren zu hoch ist 22 Stockwerke empor geklettert ist. Die Tatsache, dass sie es manchmal auf seinem Büroschreibtisch miteinander treiben hat mit der Toleranz dieses Umstandes übrigens nichts zu tun. „Können Sich sich überhaupt daran erinnern, wie Sie hier rein gekommen sind?“

Pause. Eine seeehr lang Pause. Q nutzt die Zeit um unter dem Fernsehschrank sauber zu machen.

„Durchs Fenster.“, sagt Bond zögerlich. „Entweder so oder ich hätte dem Portier die Stirn bieten müssen.“

„Higgins ist ein netter, junger Mann, auch wenn er vielleicht noch ein wenig Groll gegen Sie hebt, wegen dieser Sache als–“

„Meine Güte, wir hatten Sicherheitslevel sieben und er hätte sich wirklich nicht zu so später Stunde in Ihrer Wohnung aufhalten _müssen_.“

“Bond“, sagt Q übermüdet, „Er ist der _Nachtportier_.“

Bond weiß an welchen Punkt er in einer Auseinandersetzung keine Chance mehr hat, also lässt er das Thema ruhen und setzt seine Füße wieder auf dem Teppich auf. Q fragt sich, wie Bond wohl reagieren würde wenn er jetzt in diesem Moment anfangen würde, Bonds Hosenbein abzusaugen. Wahrscheinlich seine Pistole zücken oder ihn in den Schwitzkasten nehmen, nach vergangenen Missionen zu urteilen.

 _Mein Gott_ , denkt Q bei sich selbst und schaltet den Staubsauger aus, _Ich brauche verdammt noch mal ein bisschen Schlaf._

* * *

„Hilft putzen Ihnen wirklich dabei einzuschlafen?“

Q leert den Staubbeutel über dem Mülleimer aus während Bond nun an seinem Küchentisch sitzt, nachdem er anscheinend in den paar Minuten, in denen Q ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte, seinen Kühlschrank durchstöbert hat. Er hält ein halb-geöffnetes Päckchen Schokomilch und eine Banane in der Hand, die Q sich für sein Frühstück aufgehoben hatte. Verdammter Essensräuber.

„Die meisten Leute zählen Schafe.“, fährt Bond fort, nimmt einen Schluck direkt aus dem Karton und verzieht das Gesicht. „Oder werfen sich eine Schlaftablette ein. Manchmal sogar beides, wenn sie auf Gefahr aus sind.“

„Wie 'die meisten Leute', bin ich allerdings nicht so schnell darin mich selbst zu medikamentieren wenn Dinge nicht auf die Art und Weise vergehen wie ich es für richtig halte.“, sagt Q mit geschürzten Lippen. Er wäscht sich die Hände über dem Waschbecken und versucht seine Banane zu retten bevor Bond sie sich zu Gute kommen lässt; zur Hölle mit den Katermitteln für die Agenten Ihrer Majestät wenn Qs Frühstück in Gefahr ist. „Einige Leute nehmen Pillen, ich bevorzuge es zu putzen.“ Die Banane kommt wieder in den Kühlschrank. Bond darf die Milch behalten.

Das Traurige daran ist, dass es nicht einmal das erste Mal ist, dass so etwas passiert, auch wenn es das erste Mal ist, dass Bond Q beim putzen erlebt hat. Warum Bond ausgerechnet in Qs Stadtviertel trinken geht und sich dann dazu entschließt, sich in seiner Wohnung niederzulassen bis er wieder in der Lage ist, nach Hause zu fahren, wird Q wohl niemals so genau sagen können. Ein kleiner Teil von Q will das auch niemals können.

„Warum sehen Sie so nachdenklich aus?“, murmelt Bond. Es ist noch eine Stunde bis Sonnenaufgang und die Nachwirkungen der letzten Nacht setzen wahrscheinlich gerade ein, Schokomilch hin oder her. Q setzt sich mit einer Tasse an den Tisch und klaut sein Milchpäckchen zurück, gießt etwas davon in seine Tasse und trinkt sie wie ein vernünftiger erwachsener Mensch.

„Was tun Sie wenn sie nicht schlafen können, 007?“

Bond wirkt überrascht von Qs Versuch eine normale Unterhaltung zu führen, und Q weiß mit Sicherheit, dass Bond es immer noch jedes Mal für ein kleines Wunder hält, wenn er ihn nicht sofort nach seinem Auftauchen wieder aus der Wohnung schmeißt. Dieses eine Mal im August mit dem gebrochenen Fensterrahmen, einer Flasche Glenlivet und Qs neuem Tablet hat sich zwar nie wiederholt, aber Q ist seitdem sehr viel wählerischer geworden was seine Gäste anbelangt, insbesondere wenn sie darauf bestehen, das Wohnzimmerfenster zur Eingangstür umzufunktionieren.

„Vielleicht das Blut ihrer Feinde erhitzen und ein nettes Vollbad darin nehmen?“, schlägt Q vor, als Bond nichts erwidert. „Bewahren Sie so ihre jugendliche Schönheit?“

Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich über Bonds Gesicht, und Q stellt wieder einmal fest, dass er _wirklich_ noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zusammen kratzen sollte, wenn er schon anfängt solchen Unsinn in Bonds Gegenwart zu verbreiten. Sein einziger Trost besteht im Moment wohl darin, dass Bond mit der größten Wahrscheinlichkeit selbst zu sehr neben sich steht um im Nachhinein noch allzu viel von dieser Konversation wissen zu können.

„Meine jugendliche Schönheit ist vererbt, aber danke der Nachfrage.“ Bond trinkt die Milch aus, das gleiche Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Und nein, ich ziehe es vor mich einfach in den Glasfläschchen herumzurollen, da meine Haushälterin sich vehement weigert, die Blutspuren aus der Badewanne zu entfernen.“

Q redet sich selbst ein, dass es der Schlafentzug ist, der ihn darüber lachen lässt, aber als er das Geschirrtuch mit der Anweisung, auf dem Rückweg aufzuwischen, nach Bond wirft, ist dahinter deutlich weniger Kraft als sonst.

* * *

Als Q das nächste Mal seine Küche betritt, glänzt der Küchentisch und Bond ist verschwunden. Hmm. Dann hatte das Internet mit der Schokomilch als katervorbeugende Substanz wohl doch Recht.

* * *

Bond hat heute nichts zu tun, was zur logischen Konsequenz hat, dass er sich zur allgemeinen Belästigung in Qs Arbeitsabteilung aufhält und Qs Tee mit einem scheußlich schmeckenden Gebräu austauscht.

„Das ist Kamille.“, fügt er hinzu. Q denkt ernsthaft darüber nach, den Tasseninhalt in den Topf einer nahestehenden Zimmerpflanze auf seinem Schreibtisch auszuleeren, die dort sowieso nur steht, weil Eve darauf bestanden hatte.

„ _Das_ ist ekelhaft.“

„Und es soll bei Schlafstörungen helfen.“

Q beäugt die Tasse als enthielte sie Zyankali anstatt von Tee, bevor er sich dazu entschließt, dass er zumindest den Gedankengang würdigen kann, sodass er sich vielleicht doch dazu herablässt, Bond einen Gefallen zu tun und zumindest einen Schluck mehr von dieser ekelhaften Brühe zu kosten. Obwohl. So wie er Bond kennt, könnte sie von Sedativa aus der medizinischen Abteilung bis hin zu herkömmlichen Abführmitteln mit so gut wie allem angereichert sein.

„Danke“, sagt Q und nimmt ein Schlückchen. Bond sieht nur einen Hauch selbstgefällig aus.

* * *

Der Tee hilft nicht. Q schafft es gerade einmal, seinen Körper für zwei Stunden zum Herunterfahren zu bringen, bevor er wieder hellwach und mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen zurück an der Arbeit ist.

„Trotzdem netter Versuch.“, erzählt er Bond, dessen Mund zu einer schmalen Linie wird bevor er sich beeilen muss, um sein Flugzeug nach Chicago zu bekommen.

* * *

Selbst mit Bonds schlimmsten Angewohnheiten ist Q mit der Zeit vertraut geworden. Seine Unfähigkeit Kampfausrüstung in einem Stück wieder mitzubringen, zum Beispiel. Seine Vorliebe dafür, Bissspuren an relativ öffentlich einsehbaren Stellen auf seinem Körper zu hinterlassen, wenn sie die Mittagspause für etwas anderes als... Mittag nutzen.

Und heute wird Q wieder einmal daran erinnert, dass Bond schreckliche Souvenirs kauft – wenn man sie denn so nennen möchte – falls ihm danach ist. Das Miniaturkrokodil mit dem Korkhut in der untersten Schublade seiner Schreibtischkommode existiert offiziell nicht, genauso wenig wie die kleine, schwarze Box, die angeblich einen Merchandise-Artikel der „Hello Kitty Zombie Freunde“ enthält. Was auch immer das sein mag.

„Schlaf verdammt nochmal ein?“, Q liest den Titel laut vor und dreht das Buch ungläubig in seinen Händen. „Sie haben mir ein _Bilderbuch_ mitgebracht?“

„Der letzte Schrei, habe ich mir sagen lassen.“

Bond hat drei Menschen in Chicago umgebracht, in seinem Zeitplan aber anscheinend noch für solchen Schnickschnack Zeit gefunden. Q glaubt, er sollte sich geehrt fühlen, aber auf der anderen Seite hat Bond seine Walther in 5 Teilen wieder abgeliefert, also muss Q wohl ein bisschen weniger Wohlwollen zeigen.

„Danke?“, sagt Q, denn das tun Erwachsene nun einmal. Auch die, die für ihren Lebensunterhalt Sprengkörper herstellen.

„Ich kann es Ihnen vorlesen, wenn Sie möchten.“

„Ich darf Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie immer noch einen Einsatzauswertungsreport auszufüllen haben, 007.“

* * *

Q glaubt, dass er definitiv seine Lebensentscheidungen überdenken muss, als er später an diesem Abend in seine Wohnung kommt und Bond auf seiner Couch liegen sieht, wie er durch „Schlaf verdammt nochmal ein“ blättert.

„Sie riechen nicht nach Alkohol“, sagt Q, während er seinen Mantel aufhängt und aus seinen Schuhen fährt. Er ist sich selbst dezent dankbar dafür, dass er heute keine Batman-Socken an hat. „Und Sie verteilen kein Blut über all meine Polstermöbel, also was in aller Gottes Namen haben Sie hier zu suchen?“

Bond hält das Bilderbuch in die Höhe und Q stöhnt.

„Raus. Einfach... raus.“ Q ist zum Umfallen müde nachdem er sich durch 11 verschiedene Sicherheitssysteme hacken durfte und seine Wohnung ist so sauber wie sie nur sein kann. Er hat gestern Nacht sogar die Badezimmerfliesen geschrubbt, also gibt es nichts mehr, was er noch säubern könnte.

“Nicht, bevor wir nicht damit fertig sind. Seien Sie nett zu mir, Q, ich habe gerade mehr als fünfzehn Seiten mit Gründen benannt, warum die schöne Stadt Chicago mich nicht mehr länger innerhalb ihrer Mauern willkommen heißt.“

“Und warum sind Sie dann nicht einmal nett zu mir und gehen nach Hause damit ich schlafen kann?“

Eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem Doppel-Null Agenten ist wie ein Faustkampf mit einer Backsteinmauer. Eine Auseinandersetzung mit James Bond wiederum, zumindest wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, ist wie ein Faustkampf mit einer Backsteinmauer die zurück schlägt, und das zudem noch sehr ausdauernd.

„Muss ich mich auf Sie setzen, damit Sie zuhören?“

Q verdreht die Augen von dem Platz in den er derzeit gepresst wird, mit seiner Seite in die Couch und der Wange ins Sitzpolster.

„Na schön, lassen Sie uns anfangen. Man kauft schließlich nicht einfach einem anderen Mann ein Bilderbuch und liest es ihm dann nicht vor. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich aufstehen, mein Rücken wird steif.“

* * *

Q setzt sich neben Bond auf die Couch und das Buch ist tatsächlich sehr viel lustiger als sie beide erwartet haben. An einem Punkt ist Q sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass er nur so laut lacht weil 49 Stunden im Wachzustand alle Dinge lustiger machen, als sie sein sollten, aber dann öffnet Q seine Augen und findet glänzende Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht und einen Geheimagenten in seinen Arm gekuschelt vor. Ihm tut alles weh.

Und plötzlich ist Q sich sehr vieler Dinge gar nicht mehr so sicher.

* * *

(Q schläft neben Bond ein, sein Atem wird immer tiefer und gleichmäßiger während Bond sich durch das Buch arbeitet. Als Bond aufschaut, ist Q tief und fest mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter eingeschlafen und die Brille rutscht ihm langsam von der Nase.

Bond steht vor einem Gewissenskonflikt: Sollte er Q die Brille von der Nase nehmen und sich taktvoll aus der Wohnung stehlen? Was wenn er Q damit weckt? Oder sollte er warten bis Q sich zur anderen Seite lehnt und dann gehen? Was wenn Q das die ganze Nacht nicht tut?

Aber dann bewegt sich Q in seiner ersten Tiefschlafphase seit Wochen und lässt seiner Kopf tiefer in Bonds Schulterhöhlung rutschen, und damit wäre das dann auch geklärt.)

* * *

„Sie haben letzte Nacht geschlafen.“ Bond hat sich den ganzen Tag nicht blicken lassen, bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, in dem Q gerade mit etwas beschäftigt ist, dass wie zerlegte, schwarze Legosteine aussieht, nur explosiver.

“Exzellente Beobachtung, 007. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir alle in unserem Agententraining gelernt haben, dass die Nacht üblicherweise zum Schlafen genutzt wird, daher auch das Wort _Nachtschlaf_.“

Wenn überhaupt möglich, scheint Q sogar noch launischer zu sein, wenn er tatsächlich gut geschlafen hat. Vielleicht ist das aber auch der Tatsache geschuldet, dass Q heute morgen mit seinen Gliedmaßen irgendwie in Bonds verkeilt aufwachte und beim Versuch aufzustehen fast von der Couch fiel.

„So. Bilderbücher, also, Q?“

„Gehen Sie weg.“, Q wedelt mit dem Schraubenzieher in Bonds ungefähre Richtung. „Ich arbeite.“

Bond lässt das Thema ruhen, aber er verlässt das Labor mit dem dicksten Grinsen, das Q je gesehen hat.

* * *

Als Bond diese Nacht wieder in Qs Wohnung auftaucht, denkt er nicht weiter darüber nach, bevor er ihn rausschmeißt.

„Haben Sie keine Terroristen umzubringen oder so etwas in der Richtung?“, fragt er genervt.

„Haben Sie keine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorgelesen zu bekommen?“, gibt Bond sehr laut und deutlich aus dem Fahrstuhl zurück und Q knallt die Tür zu.

* * *

Q säubert seine Wohnung dreimal häufiger als nötig diese Woche. Das Bilderbuch bleibt auf dem Beistelltisch und Q weiß, dass das Alles nicht das Geringste mit dem blöden Teil zu tun hat.

* * *

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?“, fragt Eve als Q aus Versehen Tee über seine gesamte Tastatur kippt und beim Versuch ihn aufzuwischen einen Monitor vom Tisch fegt. Er ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass er wie der Tod aufgewärmt aussieht, aber mehr kann man nun mal mit kaltem Wasser im Gesicht, oder wahlweise auch, für eine Besprechung mit M beispielsweise, Eiswürfeln auf den Augen, nicht erreichen. Schlaftechnisch gesehen war es eine sehr schlechte Woche.  
Bond ist auf Kuba und arbeitet mit der CIA zusammen an irgendeinem Drogen-Fall, also hat Q nicht einmal jemanden zum reden, wenn er nachts die Küche säubert.

„Letzten Donnerstag.“

Eve wirft Q einen Blick zu der _Verarsch mich nicht._ zu sagen scheint, doch Q kann bloß die Achseln zucken.

„Alles bestens.“, beharrt er, und richtet seinen Monitor aus bevor er die mit kaltem Tee tropfende Tastatur über dem Mülleimer abschüttelt. „Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass es einen Grund gibt, warum ich schwarzen Tee bevorzuge.“

„Wir reden aber gerade nicht über deine Tee-Präferenzen, Q.“

„Oh, entschuldige, hatten wir davor ein anderes Gesprächsthema?“

Ein weiterer Blick und Q stellt seine Tastatur zurück an ihren Platz, testet die Leertaste so sanft er nur kann, während er sein Bestes gibt Eves unnachgiebigen Blick hinter seinem Rücken zu ignorieren.

„Ich werde einen Urlaubsantrag für dich stellen“, sagt sie schließlich, „und du wirst ihn nehmen.“

„Aber–“

„Und du wirst auch nicht mit mir herumstreiten. England wird nicht untergehen, keine Sorge, wir haben den Laden hier schon geschmissen als du noch gar nicht geboren warst.“

 _Aber ich werde sowieso nicht schlafen können_ , will Q sagen, aber da ist Eve schon mit ihren gefährlich klackernden Stilettos auf dem Weg nach draußen und Q findet sich mit einer zweitägigen Beurlaubung zuhause wieder.

* * *

Am zweiten Tag kommt Q mit seinem Thai-Curry nach Hause und findet Bond auf seiner Couch vor, bei dem Versuch, seinen Mario Kart Rekord auf der Wii, die er gestern wieder herausgeholt hat, zu brechen.

„Wie war's auf Kuba?“, fragt Q beiläufig als er das Curry in der Küche abstellt. Einen ausgebildeten Killer zu ungastlichen Zeiten in seiner Wohnung vorzufinden ist schon lange nichts Überraschendes mehr für Q, und das sagt eine Menge über den Kram aus, mit dem er sich jeden Tag herumzuschlagen hat.

„Nett. Sehr heiß. Ein wenig gewalttätig.“

„Haben Sie Gebäude in die Luft gejagt?“

„Oh, nicht zu knapp.“

Auf dem Bildschirm kommt Bond haarscharf an einer Bananenschale vorbei, nur um von einem Koopa Panzer von der Fahrbahn gedrängt zu werden.

„Gottverdammter“, flucht er, laut genug, dass Q es in der Küche hören kann. Q geht davon aus, dass er schon seltsamere Dinge in seinem Leben gesehen hat und schenkt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Mikrowelle und dem Aufwärmprozess seines Thai-Currys.

* * *

Q teilt sein Curry nicht mit Bond, weil Menschen die in anderer Menschen Wohnung einbrechen das definitiv nicht verdient haben, aber Bond stiehlt natürlich so oder so etwas davon.

„Ich hatte Sie eher für einen Call of Duty-Typ gehalten“, sagt er mit vollem Mund neben Bond, der gerade gegen Qs Geist aus einem gestrigen Spiel fährt.

„Was?“

„Nicht so wichtig.“

Bond mag ausgezeichnete Fähigkeiten darin haben, Bomben zu entschärfen, verängstigte Frauen und ganze Länder zu retten, aber im virtuellen Go-Kart fahren ist er nun wirklich nicht so der Bringer. Q findet das äußerst erleichternd, vor allem da Bond noch schlechter zu werden scheint als Q versucht ihm Tipps zu geben.

„Ich kann den verdammten Pilz doch sehen!“

„Dann nehmen Sie ihn doch!“

„Wie können Sie dazu in der Lage sein, Funkkörper von Terroristen mit einer Hand auseinander nehmen und gleichzeitig nicht genügend Hand-Augen-Koordination besitzen um einen virtuellen Dinosaurier auf einem Fahrrad zu steuern?“

„Das ist was _anderes_ “, grunzt Bond, abgelenkt. Das Yoshi mit dem er spielt rammt in eine Kuh, die unerklärlicherweise mitten auf der Bahn steht. „Das ist... was _ganz anderes._ “

* * *

Qs persönlicher Stolz besteht unter anderem darin, dass er dazu in der Lage sich in die meisten der besten Sicherheitssysteme der Welt einzuhacken _und_ einen Drei-Sterne-Rang in Mario Kart aufrechtzuerhalten ohne am System zu pfuschen. Nach der kurzen Zeit, die es für ihn braucht, Bonds Konkurrenzbereitschaft zu Brei zu verarbeiten, sitzen sie mit ihren Knien aneinander auf dem Sofa, ein halbleerer Karton Thai-Curry zwischen ihnen.

* * *

Im einen Moment ist Q sich sicher, dass er den zweiten Platz nach Prinzessin Peach erreichen wird und im nächsten erwacht er in einer unglaublich merkwürdigen Position, ausgebreitet auf Bonds Brust, nachdem die beiden anscheinend wieder auf seiner Couch eingeschlafen sind.

Es ist neun Uhr morgens.

„Ach, scheiß drauf.“, stöhnt Q leise. Bei diesem Geräusch bewegt sich Bond ohne aufzuwachen unter ihm im Schlaf, und eine angenehme Wärme breitet sich in Q aus, die, wie er Zähne knirschend feststellt, zugegebenermaßen nicht _so_ unangenehm ist. Vielleicht...

Als Q das nächste Mal aufwacht, ist es fast Mittag.

* * *

(Q schläft wieder neben Bond ein, mit immer langsameren Reaktionen während sie zu hyperaktiver Elektronikmusik über farbenfrohe Fahrbahnen rasen. Als Bond den 'Pause' Knopf drückt, liegt Qs Kopf auf seiner Schulter und sein Controller unbenutzt auf seinem Schoß. Seine Brille rutscht ihm schon wieder von der Nase.

Diesmal nimmt ihm Bond Brille und Controller gleich ab und stößt die Curry-Box so sanft wie möglich beiseite. Q schläft weiter. Keine Gewissenskonflikte.)

* * *

„Bilderbücher _und_ Mario Kart also?“

Q ist dabei das Mittagessen zuzubereiten, als Bond in die Küche schlendert als würde sie ihm gehören und er nur einen kurzen Gastbesuch in frischen Klamotten machen, nachdem er 13.00 Uhr kurz verschwunden war. Wenn man die Zeit bedenkt, die Bond hier verbringt, sollte Q wirklich darüber nachdenken, ob er Bond einen Teil der Miete zahlen lässt.

„Ich würde Ihnen ja einen Salat anbieten, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass Sie nur das rohe Fleisch Ihrer toten Feinde zu sich nehmen.“ Q wirft ein paar Cherry Tomaten in die Salatschüssel und fängt an eine Möhre zu zerschneiden, ohne in irgendeiner Art und Weise auf die an ihn gerichtete Frage einzugehen. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob sie sich nicht beide mittlerweile darüber im Klaren wären, was die tatsächliche Lösung für Qs Schlafstörungen ist, so schrecklich sie auch klingen mag. Guter Gott, er muss in seinem letzten Leben eine Art Massenmörder gewesen sein um ausgerechnet so etwas zu verdienen.

„Gegrillter Diktator schmeckt vorzüglich.“, erwidert Bond trocken und wandert herüber zum Küchentresen. Q widersteht dem Drang, Bonds Hand zur Seite zu schlagen, als dieser in die Salatschüssel greift um eine Tomate herauszupicken, nur sehr knapp. „Sie sollten es definitiv mal probieren.“

* * *

Q geht mit einem schmerzenden Rücken zur Arbeit und findet beim nach Hause kommen einen wartenden Doppel-Null Agenten vor, der in seinem Wohnzimmer fern sieht.

„Bond, wenn das irgendeines Ihrer kleinen Privatexperimente ist, herauszufinden wie viel meines persönlichen Lebensraumes Sie zu jeder beliebigen Zeit invasieren können, dann lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass ich es sehr begrüßen würde, wenn Sie in Zukunft davon Abstand nähmen.“ Diese eine Nacht auf der Couch hat definitiv irgendetwas in seiner Wirbelsäule anders angeordnet als es vorher war, und alles was Q jetzt in diesem Moment tun möchte, ist sich in sein Bett zu legen und nicht seine Zeit damit zu verbringen, sich etwas ausdenken zu müssen um Bond zu bespaßen. „Haben Sie keine eigene Wohnung zum terrorisieren?“

„Man nennt es nicht terrorisieren wenn es dort niemanden gibt, den man terorisieren kann.“ Bonds Füße liegen auf dem Beistelltisch. Q funkelt ihn an bis er sie wieder herunter nimmt. „Haben Sie gut geschlafen?“

„Seit wann ist das für Sie von Belang?“

„Wenn man die Tatsache mit einbezieht, dass Sie Ihre Tage damit verbringen Sprengkörper herzustellen und ich zufälligerweise die meisten dieser Sprengkörper benutze, ist es für mich sehr wohl von Belang.“ Bonds Gesichtsausdruck macht es Q unmöglich, ihn zu interpretieren. Amüsement, vielleicht? Wertschätzung? „Man könnte sagen ich habe ein... persönliches Interesse daran.“

„Tun Sie nicht so verlegen, 007, der Effekt geht bei einem Mann mittleren Alters eher verloren, als dass Sie damit irgendetwas erreichen.“

Q lässt sich auf die Couch fallen und starrt resolut auf den Bildschirm, auf dem gerade die 21.00 Uhr Nachrichten laufen. Wenn Q einen persönlichen Psychiater hätte, wäre dieses gesamte Fiasko für ihn oder sie wahrscheinlich ein gefundenes Fressen, und sie würden mit Theorien über Qs Unsicherheiten, und wie es ihn mit so einen Job natürlich nur zu Bond ziehen kann, nur so um sich werfen. Das klingt selbst in seinem Kopf nach dem größten Müll den Q je gehört hat, und er hat zum Vergleich jeden Einsatzreport, den Bond je geschrieben hat, gelesen, welche, nur um das nochmal zu betonen, alle für sich eine einzige Müllhalde darstellen.

Neben ihm beginnt Bond durch die Kanäle zu zappen, bis er schließlich bei einer Dokumentation über irgendetwas aufhört. Die Kamera zieht auf eine Entenfamilie und Q wägt seine Optionen ab.

Es gibt einen Coup, den Sie morgen verhindern müssen. Er sollte dafür wahrscheinlich auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Fähigkeiten sein, ohne verschütteten Tee und zitternde Hände. Aber auf der anderen Seite hat er erst vor ein paar Tagen gute zwölf Stunden am Stück geschlafen, also sollte es für die knappe nächste Woche keine Probleme geben.

„Hören Sie auf nachzudenken.“, sagt Bond neben ihm, während er mit der Fernbedienung rumspielt. Die Enten scheinen eine Art Familienkrise zu haben, oder ein anderes Großereignis, das viel Flügelschlagen und Entengeräusche erfordert.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, mir war nicht bewusst, damit eine Straftat zu begehen. Nur weil Sie es nicht ausreichend genug tun heißt das ja nicht, dass andere sich diesem Vorbild anschließen müssen.“

Bond macht nur ein leises „schhht“-Geräusch und Q weiß, dass er an dieser Stelle zu leicht nachgibt. Denn er will ja wirklich wissen, was gerade mit den Enten passiert. Das redet er sich ein, zumindest.

* * *

Q stellt fest, dass es bedeutend einfacher ist sich einen Weg um das Sicherheitssystem der ugandischen Regierung zu bahnen, wenn man in der vorherigen Nacht acht Stunden geschlafen hat.

Q findet ebenfalls heraus, dass Bond die Bettdecke stiehlt, morgens kalte Füße hat und tatsächlich gerne kuschelt, auch wenn er nicht danach aussieht.

Und letztendlich wird Q klar, dass er unglaublich, unwiederbringlich und unwiderruflich am Arsch ist.

Mit guten acht Stunden Schlaf ist das aber nicht ganz so schlimm wie es klingt.

* * *

„Sollte ich meinen Lebenslauf auffrischen und herein schreiben _bringt den Begriff Schläfer-Agent zu gänzlich neuen Dimensionen?_ “

„Das MI6 hat dich nie für längere Zeit irgendwo im Ausland eingesetzt, hör auf dir was einzureden.“

„Aber du protestierst nicht, was die neuen Dimensionen angeht?“

„Ich bin der Meinung der Begriff _vollkommen überschätze Einschlafhilfe_ trifft es eher.“

Bonds Arm liegt locker über Qs Schultern, beide auf ihrem Rücken.

„Ich sollte mich dafür entlohnen lassen.“

„Du meinst dafür, dass du in meinem Bett schläfst, das übrigens in meiner Wohnung steht, und außerdem mein Essen isst und all meine Sachen benutzt?“

„Ich meine dafür, dass ich Gesundheit und Wohlbefinden von eines von MI6' Topleuten sicherstelle.“

Q dreht sich mit einem Gähnen auf die Seite und zieht die Knie zur Brust. Seine Augen beginnen bereits, zuzufallen.

„Sprich doch mal mit M darüber, vielleicht könnt ihr beide euch ja auf was einigen.“

Diesmal gähnt Bond.

„Glaubst du, wir können Kohabitations-Boni beantragen?“

Q schnaubt und streckt sich ein bisschen, um ein bisschen der Decke dabei zurück zu klauen.

„Es gibt wenige, wenn überhaupt irgendwelche Boni für Wohngemeinschaften wenn man sie mit zivilen Partnerschaften oder ähnlichem vergleicht.“, sagt er schläfrig. „Frisch doch hin und wieder dein Wissen im Bereich des Rechtssystem deines Landes auf, Bond.“

„... das war höchstwahrscheinlich der unromantischste Antrag, den ich in meinem ganzen Leben gehört habe.“ Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen kann Q sich immer noch haargenau Bonds Gesichtsausdruck während er das sagt vorstellen. Er geht mit einem gut plazierten Ellbogen in Bonds Rippen darauf ein.

„Oh, schlaf _ein_.“

 


End file.
